


Fractured Timelines - (Formerly 'Fracture, Me.'

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, BAMF Clay | Dream, Blood Vines (Dream SMP), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Distortion, Dream SMP Lore, Dreamons, Forgiveness, Gen, Ghost Dream SMP Ensemble, Ghost Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No Fluff, Non-Human Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Time Travel, Transformation, misplacement, partially
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Dream had gone missing soon after Wilbur and Tommy's exile.Only to find himself in a ruined land, vaguely similar to his own.What the hell happened? And how can he stop his future self from doing this to his own timeline?
Relationships: (Minor), Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jordan Maron, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Fractured Timelines - (Formerly 'Fracture, Me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late! I have so many fanfic Ideas I can't keep track of so I want to hurry up the making of this and complete it so I can get onto the other ones!

**Warnings;**

Explicit Body Transformation.

Gore, lots of gore.

Death.

Graphic Descriptions of Genocide and Death,

Time Loops.

* * *

_Dream remembered seeing someone that looked like himself, pull him into a dark red portal, strange bloody vines curling around his tired body, the news of Tommy and Wilbur’s exile hitting him hard, and the fact that Schlatt was back, despite the warnings he had when he first banned the man from his world._

_The next all he knew was darkness._

_It was… peaceful, but he was floating, trapped in his mindscape, or… somewhere without a clue._

_But._

_He awoke._

\----

Dream blinked blearily, the scent and taste of coppery liquid filled his senses, eyes refusing to open from lack of use.

His limbs felt weak and tired, the last things he remembered…

His head ached if he tried to go past the basic mental functions. 

_What the hell happened?_

He felt resistance against his movements as he tried to sit up, blinking away whatever was in his eyes, so he could understand where he was, and what the hell had happened to him.

After moments of struggling he was freed, standing up on unstable legs he opened his tired eyes.

The land was _ruined,_ Large vines and tendrils were like a sea in his land, because this _was his land, he could feel the life and love he put into it, his power and codes faintly under the hundreds of feet of bloody loops and vines._

He felt hysteria rise in his chest, could feel himself gasping for breath because he had always been so connected to his land, including its people, his family, and friends.

_Where was his family?_

_Where were Tommy and Drista?_

_What the hell had happened to do this, but…_

This land wasn’t the same land he had fallen too, memories of a strange look-alike, hoodie soaked in blood, a familiar color…

Like the Vines that drowned his sight currently.

Dream’s mind has always been fast, from Manhunts, times on the run, and being shoved into the responsibility of giving his siblings a better home. A better family.

So the familiarity of the codes that ran his land, but an updated version confirmed very well, that Dream had been dragged into the future, by possibly, viewing this land it was certain in his mind, his Future self who had snapped and corrupted the code.

Dream knew himself better than anyone, years of shutting people out made himself intimately in the knowledge of himself and what he would do in situations.

Future Dream _(Was it weird to refer to his future as the same as himself?) _was desperate and willing to do anything to prevent this outcome.__

__Dream could not let that happen._ _

__So he gathered his bearings because he could not afford to mope or sulk._ _

__**He had to speedrun this bitch.** _ _

___(He laughed, tinged with residing hysteria at the reminder of his brother who he had left so long ago to a better, safer place. He hoped when Tommy found out about their relation, he wouldn’t hate him.)_ _ _

__Dream made his way around, wincing when he spotted ruins of familiar buildings, lingering on obvious debris that used to be Church Prime._ _

__He was familiar with the way his world worked, so somewhere around here there should be a wisp, a reminisce of his friend’s ghosts, somehow so he can understand what the hell happened, and how the hell he could get back._ _

__Dream sensed it before he saw it, dodging out of the way of an angry-_ _

___Poltergeist!_ _ _

__It wasn’t a surprise someone was vengeful enough to Future Dream to become a Poltergeist, he felt how codes lapped and deleted as possibilities faded away and what would’ve happened in his timeline got erased by his Future Interference._ _

* * *

___Dream watched through another’s eyes- his own eyes- as Tommy was exiled by his own best friend._ _ _

___Watched as future him ruined and manipulated the Teen who broke down._ _ _

___Dream- the one watching through the eyes of his future-self- couldn’t sense any emotions from inside himself._ _ _

___His future self._ _ _

___Had he finally broken?_ _ _

* * *

__“Tommy?” Dream gasped out, the ghost was fuzzy around the edges, an expression of pure malice on usual playful features._ _

__“Why are you so surprised you bi-” Before Tommy seemingly realized something._ _

__“You’re not _him_.” The way the teen- well now probably technically an Adult,- said his name made him flinch._ _

__“No… I’m him from the past I suppose, he took over my spot in the SMP before sending me here…” Dream said slowly as the Poltergeist processed this,_ _

__“What time are you from?” Tommy was much more serious and considering, seemingly thinking out what he said before he said it._ _

___What did I do…_ _ _

__“After Schlatts election, and well your- or past you’s exile.” Dream admitted, surely the rule was exempt when you were in the future where everything you knew happened already._ _

__Tommy seemed to calm at that, before looking into his one visible eye, seemingly searching for something._ _

__“Let’s go, I doubt the others will be happy to see you now, but if you can explain it…”_ _

__

__“Maybe I can understand why you became what you did, and stop this from happening.”_ _

* * *

___Dream’s heart ached for his little brother, although the other did not know of their relationship even now, he was wondering why would the future him even harm what they worked so hard to protect so long ago._ _ _

___At the slightly hopeful tone with Tommy’s last sentence, Dream knew Tommy didn’t know what would have to be sacrificed to rid them of this future._ _ _

___Seeing what he did here, he accepted what he would have to do. Just to keep them safe, like what it had always been about._ _ _

* * *

__**???** _ _

__‘Dream’ chuckled humorlessly, fingers sliding across the iron doors of the cell in Pandora’s vault._ _

__“So I’m awake, and already on the move?”_ _

___It’s fine. As soon as I’m ready for my plan to take place when he gets here, I’ll just lock him in a cell._ _ _

__It was unfortunate- or fortunate things weren’t so simple._ _

__Because they never were._ _


End file.
